


The stars go waltzing out.

by Killer_Squids



Series: Haikyuu Stories based off of poems I've analyzed for English classes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Poem, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Squids/pseuds/Killer_Squids
Summary: He shuts his eyes and all the world drops dead.(Based on the poem Mad Girl's Love Song, by Sylvia Plath)





	The stars go waltzing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I messed around with the timeline to suit the poem best.

He shuts his eyes and all the world drops dead.

_ He closed his eyes to stop the tears from flowing, but they still manage to slip out and fall down his cheeks. He can practically  _ _ feel _ _ the worried glances his team members are giving him, but it doesn’t even matter to him. _

_ (They, the powerhouse school have lost.) _

He thinks he made them up inside his head.

_ He hears the former ace saw something to him, but it doesn’t matter because he’s not ace anymore, and for all the little spiker knows he might not even be real. _

_ (100 serves. The last ones his precious seniors might ever do.) _

The stars go waltzing out in in orange and black. 

_ He can see the black uniforms of the team they’ve fallen to as they head out the door. He finds himself hating them. He was meant to go to the nationals.  _

_ (A few flightless crows shouldn’t have been a challenge) _

An arbitrary blackness gallops in.

_ One, two, three, ninety nine… Then, he’s done and and empty, like a container that was once full to the brim but is now nothing more than a discarded shell. _

_ (He trips over the net, and one extends a hand to him.) _

He thinks he’s made them up inside his head.

_ Someone puts a hand on his shoulder and he freezes on the spot. _

_ (The tears come again, but he expects them.)  _

He dreamed that they bewitched him into bed, sung him moonstruck, kissed him quite insane.

_ His seniors come back to the court the next day, of course. Practice wouldn’t end for them until the day they graduated. _

_ (Of course they came back, what was he thinking?) _

I think I made you up inside my head.

_ It’s almost graduation, and they stop going on morning runs with him. He’s left doing twice as many spikes to catch up.  _

_ (He doesn’t show up to the third year’s graduation ceremony, he’s worked himself into unconsciousness.) _

God topples from the sky, hell's fires fade: Exit seraphim and Satan's men:

_ He sees two of the crows again. He smiles, laughs, and is a good host, but inside he regrets not being good enough to beat a ball boy and a single blocker. He regrets not being able to keep his upperclassmen. _

_ (He knows it’s irrational, and his upperclassmen would’ve left anyways, but he wanted to take it to nationals one last time.) _

He thinks he’s made them up inside his head.

_ “Take care of the team for us,” they say as they pack their bags with promises of coming to visit soon after they got situated at their universities.  _

_ (He promises to, then goes to his dorm and cries) _

He fancied they'd return the way they said

_ He thought they’d be back, so he worked and became the greatest ace the school had to use.  _

_ (But his upperclassmen never even came to see their games, even when he’d taken them to the nationals.) _

But he grows old and forgets their names.

_ He slowly began to forget. Was Ushijima’s hair black or green? Was Tendo right handed or ambidextrous? Did Reon break his ring finger or middle finger when he was accidentally pushed down the stairs? _

_ (Did any of that even matter?) _

He swears he’s made them up inside his head.

_ Everything was fine.  _

_ (Everything was decidedly not fine in his head.) _

He should’ve loved a thunderbird instead.

_ He began college, and joined the volleyball team. He expects it to go well, but something- a flash of red spiked hair and stoic blackish-green- tells him otherwise. Some little part of him doesn’t want to believe it, doesn’t want to live in their shadow again. _

_ (Of course it’s them, they’re too good to not be on the team.) _

At least when spring comes they roar back again.

_ They welcome him with open arms, and he wants to die. He asks them why they never came to the games, and they just shug. “We were busy, and we had faith in you.” _

_ (Busy? For two years? Faith? What faith?) _

He’ll shut his eyes and let the world drop dead.

_ Of course, despite the angry screaming of the voice inside his head, he accepts the explanation and starts crying again, because his little heart is too weak to be in the presence of these gods, and he is a mere mortal trying to be like them. _

_ (They laugh at him while he cries, but Reon pats him on the back again.) _

He prays he’s made them up inside his head.

_ Maybe if he did, he’d matter. _

-  
  


_ (Of course, that’s just a fantasy. _

-  
  


_ Living in someone’s shadow is good enough for him) _

**Author's Note:**

> This poem's been rattling around in my brain for a few months, and I'm happy I did something with it.  
> It was fun to try and get into Goshiki's mindset, and what it must feel like being talented but always in the shadow of someone bigger.


End file.
